


I'll Protect You

by BreesWishingWell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alice is literally just a child this poor girl, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kara is sad, Leaving Home, Long, Luther is the best, Running Away, its not graphic though, kara is alice's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreesWishingWell/pseuds/BreesWishingWell
Summary: “...Why did he do that to us? Why did he hate us so much?”“...I don't know, Alice.”“... You’ll never leave, right Kara? Will you stay with me forever?”“...Forever.”In wich Kara and Alice are sisters and run away from Todd to luther, who has no idea whats going on
Relationships: Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Luther & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Luther & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 7





	I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little something i had in my head one day and it was suposed to be about 700 words, but then i just kept writing and writing and now its this.
> 
> Words: 2373
> 
> Comments and Kudos are apriciated!

Family had a strange definition for Kara.

For example, a Family wasn’t supposed to leave you walking outside, in the pouring rain, with bruises covering her body to an extent where it hurt to breathe. But that was definitely what she was doing right now.

Everything started earlier that evening. Her ‘Father’, Todd, had ordered her to do some mundane cleaning task, that he could easily do himself. She had declined and explained that she had no time, that she had to go to work. But he hadn’t listened.

Instead, he’d punched her on her nose and held her by the throat, threatening to kill her next time she disobeyed. And all while her little sister Alice was watching.

Alice was a very sweet 9 year old, who was cursed to live in the most horrid of circumstances. She too, would often get beat by her father for no known reason. She was adopted as an infant by Todd and Kara’s biological mother, who took off not long after the adoption. Their father blamed her for that.

It all infuriated Kara. So much. She was physically hurt, and often wondered if she would collapse if she took even a single moment to breathe, but she’d slowly started becoming numb to the abuse. She expected it. She could get over it.

But what she couldn't accept is blaming Alice. She could have run away from Todd and be done with him once and for all on many occasions, but Alice is what kept her there. She couldn't leave her, especially not with that tyrant of a man.

She couldn’t keep doing this. Not anymore.

-=-

“Alice?”

It was Friday. And it was almost time.

Alice looked up at Kara, who was crouching near her blanket-tent. Smiling sadly, the woman put a hand on her shoulder. “Alice, i’m going to need you to listen very carefully.”

The little girl looked weary, as she sat up a little straighter. “Kara? What's going on?”

She wanted to tell her. Really, she did. But she was only 9.

“You’re going to pack a small bag, okay? Pack up everything that is extremely important.” She told the girl, who kept growing more and more tense. “And then tonight, when i say we’re going to walk Miss Phillip’s dog, you come with me. Okay?”

“Kara, what’s going to happen? Why do i need to pack a bag?”

Swallowing harshly, the woman tried desperately to stop her hands from shaking. “Just promise me you will do it, please Alice? Just trust me.”

She nodded innocently, standing up hurriedly and putting some stuff in her tiny pink tote bag. Two books, her sketchpad, some pencils, one drawing she liked in particular and of course Timothy, her favourite Fox plush.

Kara was ready. The plan was to wait until after dinner- and then say that she would go walk Miss Phillips’s, Their neighbor’s, dog. She sometimes walked it for some change, so it shouldn't be out of the ordinary. She would take Alice with her, using the excuse that she just wanted to go for a walk. Together, they’d run away to the police bureau, a couple of miles away. There they would let them know of the abuse and seek help at her friend Markus’s mansion, if the police didn’t do anything for them.

And now, it was time.

They’d just finished eating dinner. Well, Todd had just finished eating dinner. After Alice never ate much, and Kara was too nervous to have an appetite. This was the final moment she would spend in this godforsaken house.

He was sitting on the old and broken down couch, mindlessly watching a hockey game. This was their perfect chance. Taking Alice’s hand and giving her a reassuring look, She made her way over to the entrance as quietly as she possibly could. Maybe he was passed out, and if she didn’t make a noise he wouldn't notice...

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?”

Swiftly, the two girls turned around to be faced by their greasy excuse for a father. From the smell of the red smoke could he permanently dragged along with him, he was high off of Red Ice. And he was Angry.

“I’m going to walk Miss Phillip’s dog today.” Kara replied, trying to cover up her increasing nerves. “And Alice needs some fresh air.”

He took a dirty glance at the little girl, hiding behind the other’s leg. Reaching down, he roughly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him as she shrieked. “She’s staying here.”

It all happened so quickly after that.

Kara had attempted to pull Alice back, and failed. She then pushed herself into Todd, making him lose balance and release the girl. Unfortunately, he grabbed onto her instead.

“You little bitch!” He yelled, smacking her harshly across the face. Using his grip on her shoulder, he slammed her into the wall as she whimpered from the impact, his other hand shooting around her throat and squeezing it tightly.

“What were you planning to do, huh?”

Kara gasped for air, trashing her legs and hands gripping around her neck. Suddenly, Alice shoved her tiny body into Todd’s side, making him loose enough of his strength for Kara to break free. She stumbled and panted, rushing back over to help Alice.

Todd had momentarily lost his balance, but regained it and reached out to snag the little girl’s ponytail. Luckily, she’s dashed out of the way just in time for her to stand in front of the front door again.

Hurriedly, Kara pushed into the man again and rushed to the door, unlocking it quickly. She grabbed Alice’s hand and ran out off the porch and onto the sidewalk, not daring to look back. She knew he was on their trail.

As if sent by god himself, a bus stopped at the bus stop in front of their house. Kara stopped in her tracks and shoved Alice into the opening doors, hasting in herself.

She watched the door close and Todd stumble out of the house, trying to catch up with the bus. He spotted her, and sent her the most terrifyingly insane expression she ever saw.

Inching away, she sat next to Alice who was looking up at her fearfully. Kara let out a sigh, and placed a hand over hers.

“We’re safe now, Alice.”

-=-

They reached the end of the bus line. Kara knew this was coming. And very annoyingly, the bus went the exact opposite of the police bureau or Markus’s house.

It had gotten increasingly darker, and droplets of rain littered the street. That's when she realized everything that was wrong with this plan.

They didn’t have anywhere to go for the night. She was at the complete other side of the city from anyone she knew, and had no money. She glanced at Alice, who was sleeping soundly on her shoulder. Only now, the panic started to settle in.

She gently shook the little girl awake. “Alice? Alice, c’mon. We gotta go.”

Taking her hand, the two walked out of the bus and looked around. Alice spotted a map at the side of the convenience store, and tugged her big sister's sleeve. She pointed at it and Kara smiled, leading them to look at where they were.

It was hard to see, due to it being nighttime, but Kara recognized this place vaguely. Only when she read a particular street name she realized where they were.

She turned to the other. “I know where we can go Alice, but we’ll have to walk a bit, okay?”

The little girl nodded, and shivered. “I’m cold… Is it close by..?”

Smiling, Kara took her hand again and started walking. “Yes, it’s just up ahead.”

-=-

She knocked on his door. Would he be home? Would he open? Would he let them in? Alice stood close to her, shivering in the cold night. She really hoped he would.

The door opened to reveal a man, just as tall and kind as Kara remembered him. He stared at the pair in surprise, as Alice’s eyes seemed to light up.

“Luther!”

She got out from behind her sister and hugged him. He patted her head with a chuckle, and looked up to look at Kara. His expression was surprised, and confused, but he wore a small smile on his face. A contrast to Kara, who probably looked just as terrified and tired as she felt.

“Hi, Luther. Can we please come in?”

He nodded. “Yes, yes of course.”

Alice had let go of him and they walked inside his apartment. It was a simple house, about the same size as their old one, but in much better shape. Kara had been here before, once, when they were still in school. That’s where she knew Luther from, the two had been classmates for years before they graduated last summer.

Alice yawned loudly as they put away their shoes. Glancing at the clock, Kara realized it was already 11 PM. It wasn’t even that late, but it was definitely time for bed for the little 9 year old that Alice was.

Luther also noticed the child’s tiredness, and pointed to a door down the hall. “If you need, you can use the guest room there.”

Kara sent him a thankful look and nod before putting a hand on Alice’s back. “C’mon, let's get you to bed.” She said, guiding the two of them to the room.

They were lucky that she’d packed a fresh change of clothes for the little girl to sleep in. She put her in her pajamas and tucked her into the bed that was in the guest room, brushing her fingers through the little girl’s hair. She stared back up at her with her big, innocent eyes.

“Kara? We’re not going back home, are we..?”

She tracer down her face to rub her cheek. She looked so scared, so lost. Kara held back tears again.

“No… No, we’re not...” She whispered. “But we’re safe now.”

“...Why did he do that to us? Why did he hate us so much?”

“...I don't know, Alice.”

“... You’ll never leave, right Kara? Will you stay with me forever?”

“...Forever.”

She'd stayed there for a little bit, stroking caringly trough her brown hair untill she was sure she was asleep. When she finally gathered her strencgth to fae Luther, she returned to the living room. He was sitting at the small dining table, looking at his phone which he put away when he saw her enter. 

Pulling out a chair, Kara sat next to him, grabbing the cup of tea he had prepared for her. Her gaze was locked on the beverage, but she could feel Luther's eyes burning through her skin.

“Kara, why are you and the little one here? what happened?”

Such a simple question, asking what she did and why she did it. And it had such a difficult answer, with years of physical abuse she’d never told anyone and the assault of her own father.

She wanted to give him an answer, but she could only give him tears.

It was like a dam had broken in her body, opening the floodgates of all emotions she’d been feeling. Not only over the course of this night, but through her whole life. All the tears that should've been spilled through all the beats and punches released all at once.

Luther put a hand over her own and went to put his hand on her back in a reassuring way. Upon contact, however, she flinched and shrunk down. She looked up at her friend, horrified, breathing heavily through her tears.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay…” Luther said, taking his hand away from her back. Instead, he rubbed his thumb over the palm of her hand. He hadn’t got a clue asto what happened to his friend and her little sister, but it definitely didn’t look good. 

They’d just stayed there, sitting at the dining table, Kara bawling her eyes out while Luther reassured her. Eventually she managed to calm down, just a bit, reducing her streaming tears to stains on her cheeks. She swallowed harshly. She was so tired.

Luther wanted to ask his question again, but he didn’t have too. She started speaking, her voice shaking and body trembling.

“D-Do… Do you remember, when I used to show up to school with bruises? A-and, I always made up some excuse on how I got them?”

Her voice was quiet, lost. Her gaze was still down cast, not daring to look anywhere else then her now cold cup of coffee.

“M-My Father beat Alice and I... daily. I couldn’t- I couldn't let us, let her, live like that anymore. I… I planned to run away with her today, but he f-found out and tried to take her. I fought back, and… we had n-nowhere to go.”

She finally managed to lift her head up to meet Luther’s eye’s, filled with sadness and sympathy. She felt like crying again.

“Oh, Kara...”

She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She just couldn’t anymore. She felt his arm slither around her waist, while the other was still in her hand, squeezing it in a reassuring way. She buried her face in his chest.

“...I-I’m so scared Luther...” She whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks. “What if… What if he finds us? What if he hurts us again? What if he-” She choked out a sob, not continuing to speak further. She couldn't.

“Kara...” Luther whispered back. He spoke as if it was holy, the name of a goddess. She let out a breathy sob.

He pulled away slightly, so he could see her face. Her cheeks were stained with tears, eyes were puffy but most of all, she looked tired. So, so tired.

“You and the little one can stay here for as long as you need. Tomorrow, we’ll report that- that motherfucker -” She’d never heard him swear before. “- To the police.”

He smiled. “You’ll be safe, Kara”

She stared at him. She didn’t quite believe him, although there was no reason not too. After years of torment it felt impossible for her to even hope for something better, or to even get help.

She wanted to deny, say she wouldn’t need help and that he shouldn't be so generous to her, but she did need help. Desperately. For both her and Alice. So she let him pull her close again and sniffed her tears away.

“Thank you… Thank you so much...”

Now that the adrenaline and nerves of everything had settled down, she was exhausted

“Of course, Kara...”

She closed her eyes, engulfed in warmth.

“I’ll protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have more ideas for Kara/Luther and Kara&Alice stuff, as well as a Simon/Markus shot i rewrote from an old Crankiplier shot :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
